Crimson Battles
by Wicked Passion
Summary: Siren Callisto and Sirius Black hate each other with a passion. But what happens when pranks, fights, and curses arn't the only things that their passion spurs on? Marauders Era. Revised edition of The Trouble with Marauders. Being Updated.
1. Friday Nights

**Disclaimer: Nothing in the Harry Potter Universe is mine-- yet. Hey you never know right?! Siren Callisto is of my own making though.**

_This story is a re-vised edition of The Trouble with Marauders. But this story is also totally different and will go in a different direction. So, I advise not reading the other story and following this one. If you've read the Trouble with Marauders then not to worry-- this story will end the same as the other one would have, I think. So sit back and enjoy! This in itself is a slightly revised chapter as of December 2006, so enjoy my new writing style which has more juicy details ;)_

* * *

Friday nights were meant to be spent sneaking fire-whiskey for illegal under-age drinking and include friends and parties. Never in my Friday nights was Sirius Black purposely included--never. But tonight seemed to be one of those annoying exceptions to the rules, as I glared at the lanky seventeen-year-old boy that blocked my path in the dim corridor halfway between the third floor and the Gryffindor common room.

"Move." I hissed in annoyance, tapping my wand impatiently against my thigh with one hand, and a bottle of fire whiskey tucked safely under the arm of my other hand.

"Ah can't you asked a little nicer Callisto?" Sirius asked smoothly, "You know, like with whipped-cream and a cherry on top?" He stood, his broad shoulders and tall frame blocking the only lit torch in the corridor, which cast his face in shadows. A face which most consider handsome-- and I say most because I don't think theres anything remotely handsome about a bullying git. Which I tell him all the time.

"A little nicer?" I asked pretending to consider the possibility. "I don't think so... maybe I can ask a bit more roughly." I snap, giving him a hard whack on stomach with my wand. I pretend know to notice the contact my wand had with a very nice body-- not that I would admit it was nice-- but a body hardened beautifully by Quidditch practices.

"Ah I think I'd like it roughly then." Black replies with a smirk as he steps closer to me, alarmingly limiting my personal space. Theres a cool glint in his storm-gray eyes, and that gorgeous-- I mean-- annoying black hair falls into his eyes.

I bring my wand up again and keep it between us, not allowing him to get any closer to me. "Leave me alone you arrogant prat." I huff, feeling my cheeks flush crimson. And my own wild blond-red hair falling into my face. Unfortunately it lack the grace of Mr. Black's and I have to push it out of my eyes to see right.

"Arrogant prat am I?" Sirius snorts. "So do you know who hexed my bed into becoming soaking wet around 3am every morning?" Sirius asked casually, his gray eyes slightly amused-- but mostly not. Since obviously he hadn't found a counter-hex yet.

"Wet bed?" I asked, attempting full innocence. "I don't think you should be blaming a hex on that Black, really... Maybe Madame Pomfrey has a cure for that? Or maybe one of your nightly friends. I think Alice Larson could help you with it."

"No see, I don't have that problem thanks to Alice and a few other friends." Sirius said smirkingly with a cold glint in his eyes now, "Lets just cut the crap, and you can tell me the counter-hex Callisto."

"Now see even if I wanted to, I couldn't Black. New hex in the making, you know how it goes... Not a counter-hex figured out yet." I say cheerily, glancing around and looking for the quickest escape root.

Sirius growls and steps closer, only to find my wand pressing insistently into his stomach. "I want that counter-hex Callisto-- NOW!" He shouted, raising his own wand.

My oh my, do I hate Sirius Black. We've been rivals since our first day here. Sworn enemies.

"I think you're going to have to sleep in a wet bed for a few more days." I say sharply. "You bullying toerag." I reply, raising my wand now also, readying it into cursing position.

"If you'd just give me the counter-hex, we wouldn't have to go through this Callisto..." He said threateningly.

"Just think of this as pay back for those lovely fillibuster fireworks in my potion last week Black." I say as sweetly as possible. "Now I must be going." I take a swift step to the left, only for his to step over and block my way. I attempt a quick bounce to the right, again to be stopped. I'm now way to close to him, with my chest mere inches from his, theres no place to the right to go now as the stone corridor wall blocks me. Can't go forward because of Sirius. And backwards is not an option. I eye the small opening to the left, the dang brute almost takes up the whole of the slim hallway.

"Get out of my WAY, YOU BIG-HEADED JERK!" I shout.

"TELL ME THE DAMN COUNTER-HEX!" Black says, becoming more frustrated than I've ever seen him... he possibly really dislikes sleeping in a wet bed. Or being woke up suddenly at 3am by a gush of frozen water. Who really knows what the real reason is.

"MOVE EGOTISTICAL MORON!" I know scream, losing my temper.

"THE COUNTER-HEX NOW!" Black replys, stepping closer and trying to appear more intimidating. He's a good space taller than me, being 6'1 compared to my 5'6. I can feel the warmth radiating off of Black, hes so close.I think if I breath to hard, my chest might accidentally brush the slightest bit against him. I'm flustered at having him so close and being so angry.

"BLACK... BLACK..." I stumble over my words, so angry and flustered I cannot think properly anymore.

"Ah I do like you screaming my name Callisto." He says, deadly softly and theres a look I don't quite recongnize in his eyes. Something that looks over the edge. And then before I can stop it, theres no more space between us. And his lips are hot and crushing, demanding on my full ones. My hand jumps up to his chest on its own accord, and the bottle that had been so carefully tucked under my arm falls to the floor and shatters. Fire whiskey is splashed and soaks the bottoms of both of our robes.

Theres a quick minute where I react to nothing but the heat and passion in the kiss, the demands. But then I realize whats happening, who I'm kissing. I tack a forceful step backward and give Sirius a shaky slap in the face. He looks stunned and slightly dazed. I'm sure I look no better.

"Never. Touch. Me. Again. I'm not one of your whores." I say, taking a ragged breath, I seemed to forget how to breath properly. Sirius seems momentarily stunned for the first time in his life- over the kiss or over the slap I'm not sure. But I take a quick step over the broken glass, then dash past him and slip into one of the secret passage-ways.

That night I dreamed of a tall dark-haired quidditch player whom I hated. And maybe felt something more for. We're kissing and doing other things lovers do. I wake up drenched in sweat, and the rest of the night I don't sleep, but toss around fretfully.


	2. A Quick Word Prongs & Moony

Disclaimer: Siren is mine, as is the story like. Those are about the only things I own here.

**"Don't get tangled in the delicate web of letters that you write."**

_Authors Note: This was originally a introduction to the main characters... and that it will stay. It is Dec. 11, 2006 around 2am and I am currently revising it, so enjoy! Everything should come together more properly. The story was originally a remake of another story... so in some chapters theres big differences than in others. Now everything will match up :)_

* * *

**_What_** to say about my best mate? Sirius Orion Black... his intials spell SOB, did you realize that? Yeah, we all tease him about it. His old bat of a mother named him, which I guess probably isn't that funny-- well maybe in a small way it is. They never had a good relationship anyways. Well Sirius... Paddy... Padfoot... Paddykins. I call him all those at some point, some to his annoyance. But anyways I suppose the most important thing you need to know about Sirius Black, is that hes a great beater. Ever have a bludger chasing you around a Quidditch Pitch? Yeah well its not fun. Siri is the best beater the Gryffindor Team has ever had. I would know-- since I'm the best Quidditch Captain the Gryffindor Team ever had-- no the best Captain the whole of Hogwarts ever had! Yeah. Thats right.

Sirius is a pretty decent looking guy-- I mean I'm not ashamed of him being my best mate. I guess you could call me the best looking guy in the school, and Sirius would come in second. Yeah. I'm dating Lily Evans now, the love of my life. The very beautiful and talented Lily Evans. And by talented, I mean very talented. In the broom closet and out of it. Heh, don't tell her I said that. But I used to be like Sirius-- yep we call those the good old days. The days where we competed for girls, the days where we counted and betted the number of girls we could get in bed each week. I always won-- well almost always.

When we found out a good friend Remsie (a.k.a. Remus Lupin) was a werewolf, we decided to join him. Not in becoming werewolves. But in becoming animagi. In this totally selfless act we helped out a fellow companion... okay to we had fun and ran the grounds, and had the best times of our lives once a month. It was pretty awesome. I become a stag of course. And Sirius is a bear-sized dog, black and cuddly. Don't tell him I said that.

Now Sirius is the greatest mate and best fire whiskey partner a guy could ask for. He only gets a bit crazy around a certain-- friend of ours. Siren Callisto. Wow. Cousin to the beautiful Lily Evans, and how could any family member to my dear Lils be anything but gorgeous? A year younger than the rest of us, but Siren can still cast a mean hex. Trust me, I'd know. Sirius and Siren have hated each other from the start. They live to drive each other crazy I think. Ah well, its nice to have entertainment in the common room occasionally.

_Messr. Prongs_

P.S. Sirius is never serious.

**_What _**can one possibly write about Siren Callisto? Shes a seventh year in my house, Gryffindor. And an extraordinary student. She helps me with my Care of Magical Creatures homework, and I in turn provide help with Transfiguration. Shes the cousin of the delightful Lily Evans. Siren is a transfer student from the States, which is remarkable since Hogwarts has never had a student from America. Her family does a lot of traveling and Siren wanted to be with a relative while she was away at school. I guess the majority of students in the States attend Wizarding schools that don't keep you the whole year. Just local day schools.

Siren and I have been good friends for awhile now. Shes one of the few that know about my "condition". Si has a big temper, but shes very friendly and loyal to her friends. She also very passionate-- and not passionate in that way you perverts. Passionate about everything from Quidditch to her friends. Passionate about Sirius Black-- but unfortunately for him not passionate in that way. The two are constantly at each others throats. Providing evening entertainment for all to see. They've been rivals since first year. She is also an unregistered animagi, a talent she learned in the states. She becomes a gorgeous striped tiger, with golden red hair. The color that much matches her own hair. This is another ironic twist, since she and Sirius do fight like cats and dogs.

Siren is very pretty to me. Curvy, with long red blonde hair thats usually messy. She has a pale complexion, and flushed cheeks. With large innocent hazel eyes that sparkle. Only the thing is, is that she is far from innocent. She can hex and keep up with Sirius like no one can. They've put each other into the Hospital Wing on more than one occasion. Both are Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. And usually spend the time trying to knock bludgers at each other, and Slytherins.

_Messr. Moony_


	3. How Easily Potion Labs Explode

Disclaimer- Ah... you know it already.

_Author's Note: I just finished revising the second chapter. Then I decided to just refresh my memory of what I had coming in the third chapter, and realized that this is my favorite chapter of the whole story thats posted so far. So I'll just touch this one up as well. Enjoy! Theres not a lot of revising in this one, just a few extra details and grammar. No new small stories._

* * *

I sat fidgeting slightly at the end of a wooden chair in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore watched me with those intense light blue eyes, and seemed to have a trace of a smile. But only a trace. Blowing up half of the potions lab, didn't seem to constitute for a whole smile. I sat in between Sirius Black and Severus Snape. We three were found to have led to the blowing up of the lab. But if you ask me, Black is to blame for all of it. I do blame Black for everything that happened. If he wasn't such a prat. This is how it happened...

Double Potions had just ended for the seventh years. Professor Slughorn was rushing Mundungus Flethcher up to the Hospital Wing, for a severe reaction to some potion he spilt on himself. Which the blighter had done on some stupid dare. And so as we were getting ready to leave, I just couldn't help but notice that arrogant prat (Black) bullying Severus Snape. Now don't get me wrong, I really am not fond of Snape. But when it comes down to the two, I would stand up for Severus. I hate how Black is always bullying people.I stood off slightly to Severus' left, not really liking the side I was on in any case. Slytherins gathered behind me. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and the other Black sister stood a few feet behind us. Andromeda Black stood firmly beside Lily, glaring at her sisters.

"Black leave Snape alone, if you know whats good for you!" I said, stepping forward and holding my wand steady. James, Remus and Lily stepped back to give us some room, watching warily. Ever since Lily and James had started going out, they decided to leave the fighting to Black and me.

"Ah, I was wondering when the Protectress of Slytherin Slime would show up." Black said lazily, his wand wondering toward me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, James putting his wand in the general direction of Snape. Drat. Well if I had to hex Potter, he'd forgive me in time.

I can't exactly say who started it. All I know was after some insult escaped my lips, a trio of hexes were fired. And suddenly the room half-filled with Slytherin and Gryffindor students exploded into chaos. Hexes and curses were fired, fists and legs struck out and smoke descended down on the Potions lab.

Before I could move, my arms were pinned behind my back painfully. A sharp jolt of my pain was coursing through my shoulder. I couldn't see anything through the thick smoke that descended on the room. I silently cursed myself for not staying alert. But the voice I heard wasn't Black's as I had expected. Wasn't playful and annoying, declaring he won. It was cold and icy, and made me freeze in fear and rage.

"Looks like our Sevvie has found himself a nice little Gryffindor whore." Lucius Malfoy, breathed heavily against my neck, his breath hot and sweaty. I tried to force my elbow back into the git's stomach, but I was pressed too tightly against his chest to move. "Maybe Sev will share with me..." Cold fear rose up from my stomach, and I bit my lip trying not to scream my fear and anger at him, showing weakness. Thick coppery blood flooded into my mouth, my teeth biting too hard into my bottom lip. And we were moving steadily toward, what I could only assume was the door. I tugged and fought like mad, remembering the stories of what Malfoy did over the summer. Remembering Lily warning me of him, and the girls who he'd forced. The damn rapist.

"YOU..." But those words were cut into a silent strangled gasp, as he hissed "Silencio!"

I fought harder, trying to free myself. My eyes and throat burned from the smoke; metallic tasting crimson choking me from my freely bleeding lip. Transform. I had to transform, but once I did the whole world would know I was an animagi. And I had to wait until Malfoy forced me out of this damn potions lab, couldn't take a chance on an innocent person getting hurt. When I transformed I was large. A powerful tiger. Orange and black stripped. But that had to be a last resort. And then from out of nowhere there stood Sirius Black. Panting with torn robes, gray eyes almost black in rage. I knew was he was going to do before he did it. And ducked just in time, as his fist sped with jarring strength right onto the nose of Lucius Malfoy. I felt the power of the punch even as Malfoy let me go and Sirius tackled him, trying to punch every inch of Lucius' body. Blood coated my robes, from Lucius' know broken robes. I grappled for my wand, but there was not time-- through the chaos, a calm steely voice spoke some spell and all was still.

I could do nothing but breathe, as the charm rooted me to the spot, along with the other students. And in walked McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Binns. McGonagall looked like a living nightmare as she strode through the cluttered heap of frozen students, pulling them off of each other. Flitwick and Binns worked on clearing the smoke, from the destroyed Potions classroom. Dumbledore just stood there, taking everything in.

"Mr. Black! I am ashamed to call you a Gryffindor, honestly!" Steamed McGonagall as she pulled a bloody Lucius Malfoy from under Black. Sirius had a few cuts above his eye which were drenching the side of his face in blood. Students were being placed on stretchers and floated up to the Hospital Wing.

"If I could please have Mr. Black, Miss Callisto and Mr. Snape in my office. And they can kindly wait for me there," And I fell to the ground in exaustion as the binding spell was removed.

"Professor Dumbledore," came Remus' quiet, but determined reply, "Could I please escort the students to your office? Miss Callisto looks rather tired." I glared over at Remmy, hating to believe he was right. But silently thanking him as Dumbledore approved and he helped me to my feet. And the four of us made our way to Dumbledore's office.

"Here." Remus said, stuffing a chocolate frog into my unexpecting mouth as we reached the waiting room outside the Headmaster's office. He conjured water and rags, and I eyed him warily. "Now hold still." He warned, watching me with concern. "This will hurt a bit, but your a bloody mess." I said nothing and renewed my grip on the chair underneath me. Remus was always good with first aid. Gently, he cleaned the blood off of my face and neck, and I winced. It was a combination of my blood, Sirius' and Lucius'. He muttered healing charms on he cuts that I didn't know I had, and on my sore lip.

"That everything?" He asks gruffly, but kindness and relief flooded his beautiful amber eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Remmy. Just my shoulder... I think that Malfoy git did something to it." I said hissing in pain as Lupin's soft fingers prodded my left shoulder.

"Can I see?" He asked frowning, I nod and close my eyes tight as he slowly pulls back the material of my robes to reveal my left shoulder. A sharp intake of breath around the room has me looking reluctantly at my poor shoulder. It was an awful sight, swollen with black and blue bruises covering the whole of it. A low growling came from Sirius who had walked across the room to inspect my shoulder for himself.

"Guess he grabbed me with a bit more force than I thought." I said, trying to make light of the situation. For a murderous gleam came into the eyes of Black and Lupin almost at the same time.

"I'll kill him!" Black proclaimed. Remus placed the material back into place, and looked over at Sirius.

"I have to go Padfoot, but you'd better watch her when you guys come back to the Tower. Malfoy will be looking to finish what he started." Remus said cautiously, looking hesitant to leave.

"You, Black are insufferable! If anyone is going to kill Malfoy, it will be me!" I say hotly, trying to forget the pain in my shoulder.

"Well you were sure doing a great job of it before I came!" He shouted sarcastically. My face flushed, and I was about to call him a very creative name that I had invented when Dumbledore swept in. Silencing all.

And so I found myself fidgeting on the hard, high backed chair. While Dumbledore read our list of offenses:

**1.) Blowing up the Potions Lab**

**2.) Destroying practically everything in the Potions Lab**

**3.) Starting a riot**

**4.) Fighting**

The list went on for five more minutes. And this time I wondered vaguely if he'd finally had enough and just expel the three of us.


	4. Locked in the Prefects Bathroom

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot and Siren.

Hey guys, sorry it took so long. But thanks so much for the reviews! They really kept me going. Well I'm going on vacation today, with no computer :( But I'll start jotting the chapter on notebook paper, and I'll have my friend check my mail every night. So review:)

* * *

_**:In the Gryffindor Common Room:**_

"So you think the Headmaster will suspend them?" Peter Pettigrew asked thickly, through a mouth full of chocolate frog. Peter was a round, chubby boy with watery blue eyes and dung colored hair. He was by far the odd man in the marauders. James Potter was known as a star Quidditch player, handsome and intelligent. Sirius Black was also very intelligent, charming and handsome. Remus Lupin was known best for his intelligence, and mysterious airs. But Peter just had no talents, unless you considered eating the most at meal times. James rolled his eyes.

"No Wormtail, Siren and Sirius are two of the top students at Hogwarts. Second only to me of course..." He said grinning, as he plopped a chocolate frog into his mouth. Lily playfully smacked his arm.

"Second only to me, you mean Mr. Potter." The two had been dating for awhile now. "What do you think about all this Remus?"

"I think that we need to come up with a plan, before Sirius and Siren kill each other." Moony said frowning slightly.

"Those two need just one good shag together, then they wouldn't drive each other so crazy." Prongs muttered practically.

"JAMES POTTER! We are not going to come up with some plan just to get Sirius Black a good shag. Even if he is your best friend! Besides the two are in love!" Lily retorted, amid James and Peter's snorts.

"Moony, can you believe her! The two biggest enemy's of our year and she thinks their in love!" James said through tears of mirth. But instead of laughing, Remus looked thoughtful.

"I think our dear Head Girl has the right idea James." Remus said, slowly chewing on a chocolate frog.

"Remmy! Thats crazy... Sirius and Siren hate each other!" Prongs replied looking confused but considering.

"Just like you and Lily did in fifth and sixth year?"

"Yeah, but Lily and I were never that bad! I mean, these two actually hex and curse each other. And they fight more than we ever did."

"James, it doesn't matter. You can just tell there in love!" Lily said in a frustrated voice.

"I don't know..." James said trying to figure everything out. "I suppose they could be. But what are we going to do about it? Both of them are way to stubborn to admit anything."

"Thats where we come in darling!" Lily said, throwing her arms around his neck lovingly.

"Lily! We are not about to play matchmaker!"

"Oh James, we aren't really doing anything. Just speeding things up a bit."

"Well I do have an idea..." Remus said reluctantly. "They just need some time together to realize their... feelings for each other." He finished, with a wolfish grin.

"Time together? But, we are never going to get them in the same room for more than five minutes without them ending up in the Hospital Wing."

"What if they didn't have their wands Lily?" James asked excitedly, leaning forward in his armchair.

"They couldn't hex each other!" Lily whispered as though the answer was some sort of conspiracy.

"And what would they get up to if they couldn't hex each other?" Peter asked, concentrating wholly on his chocolate. He didn't notice the wicked glint in Prongs and Moony's eyes, or the excited one in Lily's.

**_:Point of View changed to Siren:_**

As it turns out, Dumbledore decided to give the three of us a break. He only gave us a month's worth of detention, well at least McGonagall thought he was giving us a break. The detentions passed very quickly, as the last one ended the day before Christmas break. The only members of the Gryffindor common room who were supposed to stay at Hogwarts over the Holidays was Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, two first years and me. I was very much looking forward to my cool, soft sheets as I slipped into my bed. And I trudged tiredly through the corridors towards the common room.

I had been kept back in detention, scrubbing couldrons for an extra hour. Black and I, having gotten into another fight. Yet the stupid Professor gave me sixty minutes, and Black only 30. Oh well, all I want now is sleep.

**_:Point of View changed:_**

I watched as Siren Callisto yawned and walked slowly back in the direction of the common room. Sirius Black was soaking in the Prefect's bathroom, having complained about smelling like scorched frog brains. And so tonight, the eve of Christmas break, was the night. No one would even notice their absence. And Lily and I would finally have some time alone... we'd also have the girls' dormitory to ourselfs. But that, is another story. But how to get Siren to the Prefect's Bathroom? I looked down at my wand, grinning. Not that I'm a fiend or anything, I just love casting spells on people. Especially when the spell in going help that person out... okay, so I just like hexing people. I whispered a quick hex, and before I knew it Siren lay writhing and kicking on the stone floor, having been bind and gagged.

"See Siren, Sirius is right. It would be so easy for Lucius to hex you!" I said cheerfully, walking out and pointing my wand at an enraged Siren. She floated beside me, still trying to wriggle out of her bindings. "Don't worry, Lily, Remus, and I are going to make sure you and Sirius have everything you need. And just don't kill each other. The faster you work things out, the quicker you two will be able to open Christmas Presents!" And I chuckled uneasily as muffled murderous noises came from Siren, Remus and Lily had better be right or I might have to spend my life running for Siren, if her and Sirius don't work things out.

And so I opened the door to the Prefects bathroom and sent Siren zooming in, slamming the door and locking it. Whew- thats done. And as I walked away I heard a muffled scream and a surprise shout. Hmm, maybe I should have checked and made sure Sirius was dressed... Oh well. And with that, I headed back to the common room, grinning.

* * *

Please Review! 


	5. The Start of it all

Disclaimer- Umm some spells, people and owls are mine. Anything else is not. :)

Hey sorry I havn't updated in awhile. But here is the beginning story of how everyone met and what not. It leads up to the modern chapters :) I'll have the first chapter in the Prefect's bathroom out soon. Review :D

* * *

James Potter was sleeping peacefully in his small, but comfortable, room in Godric's Hollow, when his Mother, tired of yelling up the stairs for James to get down to breakfast, went upstairs and pulled off his warm covers.

"James Potter, get up this instant! It's almost noon!"

"Ah Mom, five more minutes, please." James begged, only half awake. But Mrs. Mary Potter booked no argument and with a wave of her wand, James lay withering and yelping with laughter on his bed; a tickling charm. Mary looked down at her son's messy black hair and bright hazel eyes, the hair which he never combed despite her numerous pleas.

James Potter was eleven and mischievous, always getting into trouble, but Mary would surely miss James when he went off to Hogwarts this year. However, she was sure she would hear of his progress from the new headmaster, for James never went anywhere without getting into some kind of trouble.

James sighed and yelped,  
"All right...All right, I'm coming!" And suddenly the tickling charm was lifted, as Mary trouped downstairs to warm up James' breakfast.

James got up and stretched himself, while pulling on his black wizarding robes. He didn't bother to comb his hair since he loved the tousled, wind-blown look it gave him, as though he had just got off his broom. As he walked through the door he noticed that Castor, his loveable, sweet, barn owl had not returned to his cage from hunting the night before. He frowned slightly. Castor, always loyal, returned every morning, and he, James, not having ever left the confines of Godric's Hollow, had no friends. He shrugged it off, thinking after breakfast he'd take his broom out and look around a little.

His father, William Potter, was on his third cup of muggle coffee and just finishing the last page of The Daily Prophet. His father, like James, had messy black hair and hazel eyes; the messy black hair was inherited in all the Potter children. His Father merely looked up at him over the top of his paper, gave him a wink and continued reading. His father, like himself, was cheerful most of the time, liked a good bit of trouble, and was just a tad bit arrogant and vain.

As his mother set his plate down in front of him, heaping it full of bacon, eggs, toast and an occasional sausage link, he suddenly felt ravenous. He started stuffing his mouth full, with an occasional gulp of iced pumpkin juice. His mother merely raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes to the heavens as if to ask, where did I go wrong. But Mary Potter was merely joking, for she loved her son with all her heart and paid endless attention to him.

Castor flew through the open kitchen window and landed lightly on James shoulder, carrying, surprisingly enough, a letter addressed in emerald ink. He patted Castor, gave him a few chunks of his sausage and read to whom the envelope was addressed to. The letter was addressed to him and what was this, the Hogwarts crest!

The envelope was addressed,  
Mr. J Potter  
Small blue bedroom 2nd floor  
210 Charms Road, Godric's Hollow

He looked up half in surprise, half impressed.  
"Who...," his mother started.  
"Hogwarts," he said excitedly.  
He ripped open the letter and out fell two pieces of parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT  
& WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. James Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Please note that First years are not allowed brooms of their own.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

He shot out of his chair, with the letter still held firmly in his hand and paying no attention to the list of books and supplies he would need. That letter slipped off of the table and his mother expertly caught it to take a look at the supplies she would need to purchase.

"I suppose a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow would be in order?" she asked, suppressing a grin, remembering when she had received her acceptance letter.

James grinned and glanced down at his letter once more, "Dad you didn't say anything about a new Headmaster?"

"Ah, yes. It's in the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore, an excellent man. Would have beaten Fudge out of Minister of Magic if he had run." his Father said, also grinning.

With a grin James put Castor on his shoulder and out the door toward the shed for his broom. James loved flying and had a natural talent for it. He and Castor had grown very close with the summer days filled with flying over the large forest behind his house, for this summer his Mother had allowed him to fly without supervison as long as he stayed with in shouting distance, (luckily for him, his Mom could shout pretty loud when she wanted to).

The next day dawned bright and warm and Mary needed no tickling charm that morning to awake her son. He was up and dressed in wizarding robes by the time breakfast was finished. The sound of pots and pans washing themselves and the whizzing of syrup pouring itself generously on the hotcakes filled the air. James was surprised at how great breakfast tasted when you ate it when it was first cooked.

After breakfast Mary and James stood in front of the kitchen fire with floo powder in hand. James didn't particularly like travelling by floo powder, with black soot and ashes filling you mouth and nose, the dizzying feeling as you flew pass various fireplaces to come to an abrupt stop. But even travelling by floo powder couldn't dampen his spirit this morning. And so with a flash of emerald flames and a shout of "Diagon Alley" he was off.

"I suppose you should go to Flouish & Blotts and start getting your school books, while I go and get money from our Gringotts vault."

James nodded and started off down the packed street glad to be alone to explore, surprised his mother would let him go by himself even if it was just for a few moments.

"You behave yourself now!" Mary shouted over the noise of the crowd before reluctantly heading toward Gringotts.

James looked around and could see students and people of all nationalities milling about. He passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, stifling the temptation to go in and most likely get into trouble. He already had a great owl anyway, so he made his way to Flourish & Blotts.

Flourish & Blotts was packed, never before had James seen some many witches and wizard in one place. The walls were lined from ceiling to floor with books of all kinds. Some witches and wizards had donned on muggle clothes while others had on wizarding robes of all colours from bright pink to coal black.

He was staring around down the isles of books wondering where to start when an isle down from him he heard a loud yelp. He looked back just in time to see a book snap shut, hard, on an older, mean looking boy, wearing a ugly green shirt with a silver serpent on the front. He laughed and continued up the rows. And there, a tall boy with black hair that fell into his eyes and onto his shoulders was standing with a wand in his hand. The boy was about his age but taller and was pointing his wand, (through a small space between book covers), toward another mean looking boy a few rows down. The boy whispered something to his wand and a yelp a few rows behind followed. James looked at the boy, impressed.

"Hello, I'm James Potter." he said good naturedly. The boy jumped as though a book had shut closed on his hand. The boy frowned and his storm coloured eyes narrowed. "How'd you learn that? You must be only a first year." James asked truly interested, for he knew first years were not allowed to use magic outside school. The boy jutted his chin out and looked James up and down, as though considering if James was worth his time, then grinned.

"Sirius...Sirius Black." they shook hands and became forever friends._ Black...hmm think I heard the name before, oh well._ "There are ways...to get around the rules. I've had my wand for awhile. And yes, this is going to be my first year at Hogwarts."

In all of James's haste to give Sirius's wand a go he stepped back and tripped over someone who obviously was reading a book before he knocked them both to the ground. He untangled himself and stood to brush robes off. _Well_, he thought,_ it wasn't my fault, she shouldn't have been reading behind me! And not paying any attention! Imagine, reading a book here, of all places!  
_He looked up, slightly angry to see Sirius grinning and helping up a very pretty girl with waist length dark red hair and startling green eyes, beatiful green eyes.Angry green eyes... He was about to say something but somehow couldn't. He saw her lift her chin pridefully and say in a criticizing voice,

"You should watch where you're going." And she walked off down another isle. James looked dumbstruck; he wasn't used to people taking an immediate dislike to him, as the girl so obviously had. Even if he had knocked her down.

"Who was that?" he asked dumbly to the still grinning Sirius, not really expecting him to know. He cleared his throat and attempted to put on a straight face but failed miserably.

"Mr. James Potter, you've just been introduced to the fair and beautiful muggle born Lily Evans... I think she likes you." and he grinned wider. James just punched him lightly on the shoulder, not altogether so merry any more.

Lily stormed out of Flourish & Blotts clutching her many books to her chest. _Really, I've never met someone so arrogant._ She made her way, angerily, torward the Leaky Couldron where her parents, tired of waiting for their bookworm of a daughter, had promised to meet her.

Lily Evans was a pretty muggle-born girl with lovely dark red hair and emerald coloured eyes. Lily Evans also had a very big temper which sometimes could get the better of her and she wasn't about to forgive that black-haired boy anytime soon. She'd have to remember to ask Sirius later, about who the boy was. Sirius Black came from a wizarding family that lived nearby her house. Never before had she known where Sirius's house was but when she found out that she was a witch, from a letter from Hogwarts, Sirius explained the charms his parents had placed on his house. Sirius Black was one of Lily's good friends, but her best friend was his cousin Andromeda; Addie for short.

In all her fury, as she weaved in and out the many witchs and wizards, she almost tripped into a pale boy with longish light brown hair that was kneeling on the cobblestone picking up various quills and books he must have dropped.The boy looked up and she saw he had chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, umm you need some help." Lily asked, but before he answered she was already on her knees picking up his books as she sat hers in a neat pile beside her.The boy quietly thanked her and said his name was Remus Lupin.

"Knocking people down again Evans?" A drawing voice said behind her. She stood and whirled around, forgetting about Remus and his books. She scowled as she faced a grinning Sirius Black and his new friend.

"Lily, this is Potter, James Potter... I think you've already met before." he said with a laugh. Lily didn't know what to say and she was angry anyway so she just said goodbye to Remus and picked her books up and made her way to the Leaky Couldron, steamed.

The days passed slowly for Lily until September the 1st. She read her school books from cover to cover and delighted in her new pet. Starfire was her new owl, and she loved to send Star on short trips with letters to Sirius and Addie.

September 1st dawned muggy and warm but with the scent of rain on the wind. Her parents had dropped her off at Kings Cross Station and Addie had came along with Lily. Sirius was off somewhere with his two best friends, Remus and Potter.

"Yes, thats how you do it. Just walk straight into the barrier between platfrom 9 and 10." I looked at Addie doubtfully. "Here watch me." And Addie with her trolley in tow, ran torwards the barrier and then suddenly disappeared. Lily gathered all of her courage, and with eyes closed ran into the barrier waiting for the crash, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see students and parents all milling around a scarlet steam engine with the words Hogwarts Express, written in gold on the side.

The whistle on the train blew and Lily hurried off torwards the train to board and find Addie. Addie joined her just as she was lifting her trunk and letting a surpisingly calm Star out of her cage so she could perch on Lily's shoulder so Lily wouldn't accidently drop Star while she was in her cage. Addie looked surprised at Star's loyalty and tameness but only said,

"Come on or we won't get a compartment." Lily and Addie made their way down the isle passing full compartments. Finally when they reached the end of the train and thinking they'd never find a compartment their was one with only a girl in it. The girl had pale blond hair and was reading a book and looked up as Addie and Lily filed in.

"Can we sit in here? All of the other compartments are full." The girl nodded and helped Addie and Lily put their trunks on the rack.

"Hi, I'm Becca Roselyn." Lily and Addie introduced themselves and Becca who was obviously very talkative went on,

"Have you seen the most cutest boys on the train yet. The are practically to die for! And their friend is cute and so sorrowful looking you just want to hug him all the time, not that I would mind..." and she giggled.

"So," I asked her not really caring, "What are the boy's names?"

"Ohh, Sirius Black and James Potter...And their friend is Remus Lupin!" She said with another giggle. Addie and I looked at each other and decided if the girl was to be our friend she must get over James Potter, I really didn't mind but I disliked Potter wholeheartedly and I would need friends to help plan my revenge on him.

The rest of the train ride passed without much event and finally they reached Hogwarts as it just was starting to rain. Lily, Addie and Becca left their trunks and owls ( except Becca who had no owl because she had a kitten), their luggage who be taken up to the castle later.

Lily gazed in awe up at the huge castle, until a voice from behind he made her turn,

"Firs' years this way." said a huge man who could have been a gaint.

He led them to a small army of boats on a large liguid black lake. "No mor'n four to a boat."

Lily, Addie and Becca trouped into a small boat and when all of the first years when in, the boats made their slow procession across the wide lake. It was slightly chilly and the rain that was patering down steadily on them was cold. After a few minutes someone leaning over a boat by them caught Lily's eye and there was Potter quietly leaning over his boat and getting ready to pull a boy off his boat and into the lake, before Lily could say a thing Potter had pushed the boy off of the boat in front of him and the boy was in the water thrashing by Lily's boat while Potter and his friends were laughing.

Lily leaned over the side of her shaky boat and reached out to the boy whom seemed not to know how to swim.

And before Lily knew what was happening the boy had accidently pulled her in after him.The water was cold and as she swam to the top for air she thought she felt something slimy brush her leg.As she gasped for breathe she saw Potter and Black laughing their heads off with tears rolling down their faces.The boats had stopped and Hagrid who was nearby was helping Severus Snape into his boat. Lily was so mad and before she swam back to her boat she would get her revenge.She dove back under the water trying not think about what had brushed her leg, Potter's boat was right above her head now.

She paused for a moment not really wanting to dump Remus into the water, but shrugged as she remebered Potter's face.And with a mighty shove, Remus, Black and Potter were enjoying an icy swim as they thrashed and started swimming torward their up heaved boat as Potter turned and glared daggars at Lily who was smiling and all of the first years broke into chaos and Hagid who was shouting for quiet and clam reached down into the water and pulled Lily and the other three up by the necks of their robes and sat them dripping into the empty boat beside him. He signaled for the boats to continue and with a heavy heart Lily made her way torwards Hogwarts as she and Potter looked at each other with pure hatred.

Siren Valor Callisto stood on the platform of 9 and 3/4 and whistle quietly as she looked up at the great crimson steam engine that would take her to Hogwarts. Siren was an exchange student from America and would be in fourth year. She stood in her american robes, which were a sky blue with white trim, her honey colored hair which fell into a curly thick mass to her waist. Her hazel eyes sparkling with excitment and amusment, a half smile playing at her strawberry lips. Siren found most things amusing and was slow to get angry, but she had a big temper, just like her cousin Lily. She had a pretty easy going attitude. Siren sighed as she shifted her weight and her tawny owl, Apollo, hooted as if to say, _stand still. _She grinned and noticed most of the students and their parents were staring at her curiously, so she took her trunk and boarded the Hogwarts Express. She picked an empty compartment torwards the end of the train and with difficulty shoved her trunk in the overhead compartment. Apollo had flown just above her and was hooting indigintantly at her, but she knew he wouldn't go to far without her telling him to. Siren marveled at the difference between Hogwarts and Moonlight Meadows. Moonlight Meadows was her school in America, and she returned home every weekend. In America witchs and wizards usually wore there robes more often than muggle clothes. Siren, a half-blooded witch, who recieved pretty good marks though the only books she opens are those for leisure. She is also a very good quidditch and Quodpot player, and is very good at playing the keeper, chaser and beater positions. Unlike most girls Siren is very curvy and tall, she is also very funny and loves to laugh. Siren also has a lot of pride and is very competitive. And she is very clumsy which makes it sort of difficult to play on a broom, but luckily has very good reflexs.

Siren was looking out the window staring at different people and day dreaming when three girls walked in, all donned in muggle clothes. They stopped laughing and looked curiously at Siren. There was a tall girl with dark brown hair that was plaited neatly into two braids, she had warm gray eyes. The other was shorter with pale blonde hair that fell straightly down to her shoulders. And the last girl was smiling at Siren, she had dark red hair that was about as long as Siren's, and bright bottle green eyes. The red-head stepped forward as Siren stood. Her cousin Lily.

" Siren Callisto?" The red-head asked as she stepped forward to hug Siren. Siren nodded. "Hi, I'm Lily. These are my best friends Andromeda Black." She pointed to the tall brown haired girl, "And Becca Roselyn." The pale blond girl nodded. Siren stepped forward to shake both their hands in turn as Lily said, "Do you mind if we share this compartment with you?"

"No, I don't mind. Maybe you guys can explain Hogwarts to me." Siren said happily.

"Oh, of course! We can explain everything to you... And introduce you to the rest of our friends!" Becca said quickly, she seemed to be quite talkative. Siren helped the three lift their trunks into the overhead compartments.

Lily's owl which was named Starfire, seemed almost as tame as Apollo. Andromeda kept her eagle owl in its cage. And Becca had a black and white patched cat. When they were all settled comfortably, Lily started talking.

"Well, do you know what house your in yet? No? Well you'll proably sorted with the first years. We are all fourth year Gryffindors. You proably want to be in anything but Slytherin." Siren looked confused so Lily started to explain the procedure. "You'll put on the sorting hat, and be sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Gryffindor students main traits are bravery and talent. Slytherins are... umm... ambitious and sneaky, slimy and slippery. Ravenclaws are the smartest and cleverest. Hufflepuffs are hard working and loyal. Which house do you think you'll be in?" Siren thought for a moment while the trio leaned in to hear her answer.

"I think... I'll be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. I'm not very hard working, but I am loyal... And even though I recieve pretty good marks I'm not the smartest... ohh well I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see." Siren said thoughtfully.

"Well, hopefully Gryffindor then." said Andromeda, Addie for short. "Tell us about your school. In America."

"Hmm, we went home every weekend. And students their learn to apparate at fourteen, and some can turn into animargus before there adults, though most are not registered. We don't have houses, but mostly there is usually three or four schools per state. At Moonlight Meadows students go to a muggle elementary school to learn muggle trades, and then when they turn ten we start wizarding school until we turn eighteen. Most witchs and wizard live in small magical communities. Most of us usually wear our wizarding robes depending on which school we attend." Siren looked down at her sky blue robes with white trim at the hem and the ends of the arms. The arms fell loosley to her elbows, and her robes fell just below her knees. Addie, Lily and Becca were all sitting and listening to her with rapt attention when the train started. Siren was slightly startled at first but then grinned, see was on her way to Hogwarts.

Siren yawned, they were almost five hours into their trip. Siren looked out the window, but could'nt see a thing, it was very dark and the rain beat steadily onto her window. They all had changed into their Hogwarts robes and were sitting comfortably, Lily reading some text book, Becca studying the lastest fashions in Teen Witch, and Addie using her wand to transform chocolate frogs into real ones. Then Siren remembered something suddenly,

"Tell me about the teachers and students." Siren said excidedly, glad to have something to talk about. After the four hour discussion on anything under the sun, which ended in Siren promising the trio she'd tell them how to transform into animargus. Siren could already transform into a large orange and black striped tiger. But she made the three promise never to tell. Becca looked up excitedly as though this was her favortie subject,

"Well the Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore.He is sort of... eccentric but a very fun and good headmaster. And there are a few things you HAVE to know about the students. There are these four boys that," But before Becca could finish her sentence in walked four boys that were surely in their year.

The two that lead the others looked about the compartment as though sizing everyone up. The other two looked as if they were forced to come. The tallest was in Siren's opinion the most handsome of the four. He was tall, slim and built. His black hair fell casually into his stormy gray eyes. He wore a charming, suggesting grin. The other was only a few inches short but more stockier than the first. He had messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a cocky, arrogant grin, that sort of resembled the tall boy, though the taller boy didn't look as arrogant. The third boy was also very cute, he had long light brown hair and sorrowful amber eyes. He was slim and lanky. The last boy was sort of the odd ball, he wasn't particulary cute, but round with pale brown hair and cloudy blue eyes. The tallest boy came and sat beside Siren and draped his arm around her shoulders while the others sat in open spots. Siren raised her eyebrows slightly as if to say, _what do you think your doing. _Siren's face was flushed slightly as it always did and her eyes sparkled with either amusment or a challenge. The other black haired boy stood in front of Lily as she glared up at him. Addie stood up and crossed over beside Sirius and placed her arms about his neck and gave him an exaggerated kiss on the cheek.They both laughed as Siren looked at them slightly confused. Addie laughed.

"Siren I'd like you to meet my cousin Sirius Black. This is Remus Lupin." Andromeda pointed to the quiet sorrowful boy who was sitting beside Becca in the corner. "Peter Pettigrew." She pointed to the round boy, "And James Potter, he is the Quidditch Captain this year." Lily snorted in what sounded like disgust. Siren stood shaking Sirius' arm off of her, there was something about him that she disliked immensly but she couldn't quite place it.

"We didn't invite you in, Potter." Lily spat out in distaste as she stood to face James, her wand out. Siren was slightly surprised at the hatred that seemed to pass between James and Lily. No one else seemed surprised, and James had his wand out and it was raised as though it ready to hex any minute. Siren clutched her wand more tightly at her side. Waiting to help defend her cousin. Lily was very quick with her curse and she charmed James's glasses to hit him repeatedly. He bellowed a hex witch looked very much like a full body bind. Siren stood quickly and after muttering a few choice words and had Potter breaking out in huge purple pimples with were ozing a lime green fluid. Everyone looked surprised, and Sirius stood quickly not about to let this girl defeat the Marauders but before he could even mubled a hex, Siren shout 'Expelliarus'. All of sudden eight wands came shooting at her from there owners hands. She managed to catch James's and Sirius's wands but with her usual grace tripped and fell, sprawled on the floor with a thump. The compartment erupted with laughs, the laughs of those who had not yet been hexed.

Siren stood up grumpily and brushed off her robes. She unhexed everyone and gave Remus Lupin his, and the rest of the Marauders wands. He took the hint and trouped out of the compartment with a disgruntled James and Sirius. Sirius was practically glaring daggars at her, never before had any girl hexed him. When the Marauders left and the compartment door was shut, the girls stared at her with open amazment. Siren laughed nervously, and the rest of the girls rushed at her laughing and hugging her, they'd never seen any girl stand up to the infamous Sirius Black and James Potter both at the same time. The train came to a halt and with Apollo on her shoulder she made her way out into the rain, and they all piled into a carriage pulled by what Siren thought were ugly, black shaggy buffalo. She stared amazedly and enter the carriage speechless while the girls erupted into excited chatter.

The Great Hall was amazing, with the four long tables and candles and torchs that lighted the hall floating above their heads. Siren gazed open mouthedly up, as Professor McGonagall ushered her into a side room with small first years who sounded squeaky and scared. Siren would be the first sorted into a house. She really hoped she'd be sorted into Gryffindor. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall came and led everyone in a straight line and they came to stand in front of a large table in the front of the room. There was a tall, thin older man with long silvery white hair and twinkling blue eyes. _I sure hope he doesn't make a speech about me, _Siren thought just as Dumbledore called her to stand on the platform by a stool and an old wizards hat. _Oh crap..._

"May I introduce Siren Valor Callisto, our newest fourth year. An exceptional exchange student from America."

Dumbledore said, as Siren sat down on the stool and Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on Siren's head, and everyone held their breath. And then a small voice started whispering in her ear...

_Hmm, hard to place. Very ambitious and competitive. Brave. Talented. Where to place you? _the voice asked.

_...Not Hufflepuff I'm not a very hard worker... I never study. I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw... How about Gryffindor? I'm not very brave, because I have a big imagination and takes me a few minutes to grab my courage, and I'm sort of unpredictable... _Siren thought.

_Yes... Yes... Gryffindor then. _**'GRYFFINDOR'**, the sorting hat yelled. She glanced over at the grinning faces of the Gryffindors all except Potter and Sirius who seemed to be seething. She looked up into Dumbledores twinkling eyes and practically skipped over to the gryffindor table and sat between Lily and Addie who hugged her. The rest of the Sorting Ceremony passed without much event. That is until the feast began...

Siren, Lily, Andromeda, and Becca were all sitting at the large Gryffindor table enjoying the feast when a very tall sandy haired boy who was mildly cute and looked to be about 15 walked over. He grinned and sat across from the four, his blue eyes shining. He had a large build and wore his robes attractivly messy. He looked over at Addie and winked while she grinned.

"Siren, this is my... friend. Ted Tonks. He's a fourth year Ravenclaw." Siren shook his hand, wondering if there was something more between him and Addie. But just then two more students walked over, a boy who wore the crimson and gold mark of Gryffindor on his robes and a girl who looked to be in Ravenclaw like Ted. The boy was tall and wore glasses, though he was very cute. He didn't look built like Potter or Ted, but looked very sweet and kind. The girl wore her dark brown hair in a long braid down her back, she also looked very nice. Both Siren suspected were in her year. As the boy and girl sat down beside Ted, Lily introduced them.

"This is Frank Longbottom and Alice Morson." Siren grinned over at them as the dinner plates were magically wiped clean and the surrounding bowls were filed with a wide assorment of desserts. Alice, Frank and Ted stayed to finish dessert with the four, all talking animatedly about nothing in particular.

"So, who would I talk to about joining the Quidditch team?" Asked Siren who decided she'd seek this person out in the morning to make sure she didn't miss any practices. She knew Potter was Head Chaser on the Gryffindor team, Sirius Black a beater, and Remus Lupin was also a chaser. Lily was the Gryffindor seeker, Addie the keeper and Becca a Chaser. That left one postion open, a Gryffindor beater.

"Umm... Well the Captain wants to get tryouts over with so he is having them tomarrow, so we can start practicing and work for the Quidditch Cup which we lost to Slytherin last year..." For some reason Addie said this uneasily, as though she had just remembered something.

"Well who..." Siren's face paled slightly, as she remembered something that was said on the train. In all the excitment she had'nt even taken in to consideration who'd be choosing the team players. She closed her eyes tightly and gulped as she whispered, "Please tell me James Potter is not the Gryffindor Captain." Siren opened her eyes to see Addie nod slightly, "The one I hexed?" She asked surpressing a groan. Addie nodded looking slightly amused. The rest of the group laughed quietly, for by now the whole school had heared about the incident on the train. As the group rushed to give her tips, Dumbledore stood and called the feast to an end. Addie, Lily and Becca led Siren to the Gryffindor common room. Siren was so tired she barley seen where she was being led and fell into an exsausted sleep onto her foreposter, after she admired the beautiful crimson curtains drapped around it.

The next morning dawned bright and early as Siren got reluctantly out of bed about thirty minutes before everyone else. Siren shivered slightly as she went to her trunk and took out fresh robes and padded lightly over to Lily's foreposter. She shook her slightly and Lily woke with a large yawn and a 'Good Morning'. Clearly Lily enjoyed mornings which was more than Siren could say for herself.

"Lily can you tall me where the bathroom is?" Siren asked. Lily nodded and stood to pull wrinkled robes over her head, Siren was already wearing her robes from last night for she had fell asleep in them. Lily led her out of the their dorm room and through the common room which was empty. They climbed out of the portrait hole and Lily led Siren up four flights of stairs and through many concealed passage ways. They came to a stop in front of a large portait of a pine tree in the middle of a forest.

"This is the prefects bathroom. My friend who's in 5th year gave me the password. 'Pine Fresh'." Lily said blushing slightly at the knowledge that she was most likley breaking some sort of rule. Lily and Siren climbed through the portrait hole and Siren's mouth dropped a few inchs as she glanced at the pool sized bathtub and gold stalls lining the walls. She walked to the end to take a shower instead while Lily used the restroom and left to get dressed. Siren let the hot water rush over her as she thought while scrubbing her head with lavendar scented shampoo. _Why don't I like Sirius Black? I mean, he is very, very hot. Hmm, he looked as though he could have killed me when I hexed him though... But, I can't get involved with a guy anyway. And he is so arrogant, and cocky. I'll show him he can't have any girl he wants. I mean he must have been with half of the girl population here already... _Siren thought, as she finished her shower and dressed. She did'nt dry her long hair but left it damply clinging to her in a tangle of golden curls. She usually did'nt bother with her hair but when it dried would pull it back into a pony tail. Her hair usually dried into a think unmanagable tangle and became hot on the back of her neck so she never bothered with it. She climbed back through the portrait hole and froze not really recongnizing which way to go, and not wanting to be late. Just as she was wondering what to do a ghost, she recongnized one of the goasts from the feast last night, Nearly Headless Nick drifted through the wall. She shivered slightly she still was'nt used to the ghosts gliding through the walls and appearing at random.

"Oh, Nick!" Siren shouted as the ghost turned around with surprise and drifted torwards her. "Can you tell me how to get to the Great Hall?" Nearly Headless Nick bowed and said,

"Yes, of course Miss Callisto. Follow Me." Siren made to follow Nick when she heard a male voice shout.

"I'll take her Nick. I'm heading that way." Siren grimaced slightly as she saw Sirius Black standing about twenty feet down the corridor. Nick looked slightly reluctant to leave a new female student with Sirius Black knowing his reputation but figured Siren could handle herself and disappeared through a wall. Siren glared up at Sirius as she walked hestitantly torwards him not wanting to be in a situation in which she had to rely on Black. Sirius gave her one of his heart melting grins, Siren shivered slightly but hardend her glare. Sirius sighed as he led her throught various secret passages. He started to think about last night when he had studied her with her friends. He felt attracted to her, though she was'nt like the airheads who were usually throwing themselves at him, he sort of resented that. Siren was warm and bubbly, an she had a innocence about her, but Sirius had witnessed her large temper. Sirius loved the look in her hazel eyes that seemed to hold a conspiratory look in them, that seemed to invite you to join her in some rebellion that was'nt there.

"You know you could go out with me." Sirius asked half expecting her to say yes, half expecting her to beg him to forgive her for yesterday. What he did'nt expect was what happened. The corridor rang with Siren's warm enchanting laugh. He looked over at her with puzzlement.

"Like I date someone like _you._" Siren replied with a laugh as they entered the Great Hall and Siren went off to sit with Lily, Becca and Addie. The prefects passed their schedules out and Siren glanced down at her's excidedly while chewing on a peice of bacon. She had Care of Magical Creatures first. Then Charms. Lunch. And double divination. She sighed, she only had Care of Magical Creatures and Charms with the group. She'd be on her own for Divination. The owls came flocking in, and Apollo came and landed lightly on her shoulder carrying nothing. Apollo was a very young owl but was extremely loyal and seemed to obey Siren's every command. Siren glanced up from her schedule and glanced subtley over at Sirius Black... He was staring at her. She forced herself to concentrate on her breakfast and Apollo, the whole time fidgeting knowing he was staring at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siren follow Lily and Addie to Care of Magical Creatures, Becca did'nt take this class, she took Muggle Studies instead. Professor Sarvest was a pretty young witch with a merry sense of humor, Siren decided she liked this teacher. For the first day Professor Sarvest brought in Mooncalfs, incredibly shy, spindly legged, adorable creatures with large blue eyes. Siren felt she'd beable to enjoy the class more if the Marauders were'nt here. Sarvest went on to explain the Mooncalfs, there were three of them for the fourth year project. Sarvest explained that the Gamekeeper Hagrid had found these orphaned babies and decided to let the fourth years raise them. In total there was five orphaned calfs, two for the other fourth year class and three for this one. The class would be split into three groups seven. Siren frowned as Sarvest put Lily and Addie into Alice and Frank's group. _Please... Please don't put me into Black's group... _Siren prayed quietly. She looked at the beutiful baby mooncalfs and could'nt wait until she got to work with them. Sarvest stopped in front of Siren and looked around, before saying

" Potter's group Miss Callisto. Maybe you can do them some good." Siren groaned slightly and looked over at Black and Potter who were looking slightly amused at her. She walked slowly over to the group as if she were headed torwards her death sentence, whih she proably was. She looked over at Lily and Addie, Lily looking at her with pity and Addie looking amused. Her group consisted of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Ted Tonks and Elsie Grisot. She grinned up at Ted, who grinned back. Siren had never met Elsie before but soon decided she did'nt like her. Elsie was in Ravenclaw, but looked like a total airhead. She wore too much makeup, was whinny and draped herself over Sirius Black. Siren definatly was starting to dislike Elsie, a lot. The only thing Siren liked about Elsie is she was distracting Black and Potter from her, Remus just looked bored. Sarvest led over a pale silvery calf with huge blue eyes filled slightly with fear. Siren stepped forward and took the lead from the Professor. " This is a female Mooncalf. You may name her, and here is her bottle you must heat up with your wands. And exsercise her before the end of class, when you are finished place her is the Mooncalf stall in the Care of Magical Creatures barn."

Siren absent mindedly scratched the Mooncalf on top of her head, Siren was always good with animals. The mooncalf rubbed her head against Sirens robes affectionatly as Siren laughed. "So what do you guys want to name her?" Siren asked good naturedly, the mooncalf cheering her up considerably. Everyone shrugged. "Hmm,

How about Ate?" Siren asked thinking up names. Sirius snorted and Siren cast him an icy glare.

"What kind of name is that?" Sirius asked as he pat the mooncalfs head. Elsie cooed and ran forward to pet her, but to Siren's satifaction she shied away and tried to hide behind Sirens robes. Elsie pouted for a minute before occuping herself with Sirius again.

"In case you did'nt know Black, which I'm sure you don't... Ate was the godess of mischeif and trouble..." Siren sighed and thought, " How about Gem then? Her eyes look like large jewels..." Everyone murmered agreement so Sirius did'nt push it. Sirius walked up to Gem again to pat her but as she did with Elsie she shied away from him. He scowled up at Siren but moved back. Siren could see Gem was getting nervous, so she fed Gem her bottle while Remus and Ted helped to brush her silver coat. After the group walked around for a few minutes practically pulling a nervous Gem around, Siren offered to take Gem back to her stall.

The Care of Magical Creatures barn was huge and held an assortment of animals that Siren knew, and some she did'nt even want to know about. There was a stall that held an Augurey and her nest of bramle and thicket. There was a large stall that held three or four medium sized trees where Clabberts jumped merrily to and from. There was also flubberworms, fire crabs, gnomes, grindylows, knarls, kneazles, nifflers, puffskeins, red caps, salamanders, a unicorn foal, and an Abraxan winged horse. Siren was awed as put Gem in her stall with the others. Class was being dissmised as Siren walked back out into the blinding sunlight. Lily and Addie walked over to her and talked about the injustices of Care of Magical Creatures class. The rest of the day followed in the same persession until Divination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily had gived Siren directions on how to get to the North Tower but somewhere between there and the Great Hall she had gotten lost. She stood there in at the end of some corridor and groaned in frustration. When she heard a loud voice that made her jump out of her wits,

"A damsel in distress m' lady?" Siren spun around to face a portrait with a older man beside a grazing dappled gray fat horse. Siren grinned in amusment.

"Sir, can you show me the way to the North Tower?"

"Of, corse M' Lady. Follow me." The uniformed man took a running leap on to the gray gelding and was off leaving Siren to try and keep up. It seemed as if she was running forever when she finally reached a silver ladder in the North Tower. She panted slightly as she tried to catch her breathe. She thanked the solider and climbed up the silver ladder. The room was extremely hot which was not helping Sirens already sweaty self. The fire was going and Siren took a squash arm chair at the back of the room beside Alice Morson. And suddenly a teacher appeared suddenly from the shadows. Siren raised her eyes slightly as she looked at the Professor, she looked like a large fly with huge sleepy eyes and braclets and shawls drapped on her. Her voice came out as a dramatic whisper.

"Welcome class. Today we will read the two chapters on dream interpretation and copy a chart of symbolic meanings. To be turned in at the end of class." Professor Trelawney said dramatically. Siren raised her eyebrows slightly but started her work. Half way into the class suddenly Siren heard someone mutter something behind her and the with a _pop! _her quill and ink bottle exploded in her face. She sputterd as she turn to see Black and Potter laughing quietly. She all but growled as she took her wand out to clean the ink. She thought for a moment and then had an idea. With the muttering of a few choice words she had Potter and Black singing in high pitched voices the latest opera. The whole class erupted into laughter as Trelawney rushed over to Black and Potter to take the hex off of them. For the rest of the class you could still hear bouts of laugher throughout the class much to Trelawney's displeasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After supper Siren reluctantly followed Lily, Becca and Addie to the Quidditch Pitch for tryouts. Potter wanted his whole team to help chose the new Gryffindor Beater. While the team followed Potter into the locker room, a small group of Gryffindors stood in the stands each holding a broom. Siren tried to sum up the others and decided she'd beeter gve it her best. Potter made everyone tryout in each position with the team to see how well they worked togather and he wanted his players to be able to play each position. Siren was only worried about playing the position of seeker, which was'nt her best. As the Gryffindor team filed out and hit the air Potter announced the sequence of which the people would try out in. Siren was last, _what a surprise, _Siren thought.

When it was Siren's turn she flew into the Keeper position. She blocked the Quaffle everytime but almost fumbled in when Potter threw it. She had to admit Potter was very good. She was'nt the fastest to find the snitch but she was'nt the slowest. She made one goal against Addie, but Siren suspected Addie feightned the other way on purpose. Finally she made it up to the Beater Positon. Her goal way to try and hit any of the players and then to see how many bludgers she could block when Sirius tried to hit her with them. She did very good over all and she knew that Potter was impressed. Potter grudingly said he would post the results tomarrow morning. Siren knew that Potter would'nt risk the chance at the cup to get back at Siren and she was happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Siren went down to check the results posted in the common room which read:

James Potter- Captain, and Head Chaser

Remus Lupin- Chaser

Becca Roselyn- Chaser

Lily Evans- Seeker

Andromeda Black- Keeper

Sirius Black- Beater

Siren Callisto- Beater

Three Years Later...

Sirius swaggered slighty onto the great scarlet steam engine. After casting a suggestive glance over at Elsie and her gang of girls. Elsie had been his sort-of off-and-on again girlfriend. He had brought his trunk onto the train awhile ago. He had rode his motor bike over here from his apartment. James, and Remus was going to move in with him this summer after this year at Hogwarts, their last year. Peter said he was going to visit his grandmother or something and couldn't make it. He walked down the train until he hit the Marauders compartment. And sat down on the plush bench waiting for the others. He glanced out the window not really looking. Thinking about his life. He really didn't feel anything anymore. The only people he cared about were the Marauders. And his cousin Andromeda. James was closer than a brother to him. Closer than the younger brother he had. He loved the Potters more than his own family. He remembered the last time he saw his mother. Two years ago. He and his mother had had the biggest fight yet, and he could'nt take it anymore, her hitting him as he stood there and took it. He had moved in with the Potters, and then found his own apartment near Godrics Hollow, in a large wizarding town.

He didn't really care about Elsie, and she knew it. She didn't care about him either, he was just there, some sort of realationship they had togather for when they were bored. He stared out the window looking for James. Instead he found Lily Evans. Lily was very pretty, her red hair surronding vivid green eyes. Lily and James loved each other and were dating. James had swore one day Lily and him would be togather every since fifth year. And there. Becca Roselyn, was a slim petite girl who was very talkative and loved to read. She had pale blonde hair that fell straightly to her shoulders, her pale blue eyes stood out the most. Lumonous and large. Sirius suspected she liked Remus, they of corse were the only sensible ones out of both groups. And then there was Andromeda Black. Sirius's favorite counsin. Addie was tall and had dark brown hair. She was standing there with Ted Tonks, a tall sandy haired Ravenclaw...

His eyes darted all over looking for her. She must be here somewhere, if only he could find her and prepare himself for the challenge that lay ahead. He sighed grumpily. He really didn't like her at all. She hated him. He just couldn't resist a challenge, thats why he continued to go after her, he told himself. She just infuriated him, made him feel a little. They both were huge competiters and couldn't stand to have one win something over the other. They were constantly arguing and fighting, much to the entertainment of the Gryffindor common room. He turned as he heard someone walk into the train compartment thinking James or Remus had finally came.

Instead she stood there, her curvy frame in sky blue robes, her golden blond hair falling into a lazy long curls down her back, her hazels sparkling with amusment, or they had been. She cast a haunty look over at Sirius's tall lanky frame. His black hair falling casually into his stormy gray eyes and brushing against the collar of his robes, which almost slightly annoyed Siren, she being a perfectionist and all. He raised an eyebrow slightly waiting for her to talk.

"Where's Remus or James, Black?" Siren asked cooly as she took a step into the compartment looking around. Sirius cursed silently, she was always asking for James or Remus. She and James were very close, and Sirius hated to admit that he held slight jealousy, and he blamed Siren for it. He stood and cooly walked until he stood in front of her. Siren's breathe became shallow and she forced herself not to move, but to stand and look him squarly in the eye, which she also hated because she had to look up to Black which wasn't a habit she wanted to get use to.

"Maybe... _I _could help you with your _problem..._" He said in a suggesting whisper. He really didn't know why he was doing this, he knew there was nothing going on between Siren and James or Remus. Her hazel eyes practically spit fire as she could feel pride set in and her chin raising up defiantly. She stood still not wanting to back away from Sirius and an obvious challenge, but feeling awfully uncomfortable around him. And then she had an idea. She leaned in slightly and taking a shallow breathe, and said in a whispery voice,

"Sirius, I really don't think _you _could handle _my _problem." She would have loved to have a camera to catch the look on his face. Siren laughed merrily. Sirius looked as if Siren had just slapped him. Siren knew she had hit Black's soft spot, he was known everywhere as being a Lady's Man, and was famous for one-night stands. But then Sirius thought he would show her he could handle this problem and made a move to pull her to him. Siren quit laughing and stepped back quickly which was unfortante because James had just walked in and set his trunk down in back of her. She grabbed Sirius's robes to try and stop her fall, but it was useless, they both went down. Siren grimaced in pain slightly as she fell, she heard numerous laughs, and then opend her eyes, wondering what was on top of her... Sirius Black was on top of her. She gulped loudly and scrambled out from under him quickly and he let her in surprise. He stood and started brushing his robes off. Siren brushed her robes off lightly and she ran lightly over to James and Remus and threw her arms around them both. She laughed slightly in what seemed to be relief. _I can't believe I did that... I'm soo clumsy. Note to self, get graceful! Stay away from Sirius Black he is big trouble... Even if he is hot, _Siren thought.

"I see you and Sirius have already became reaquianted..." James said as he and Remus laughed again. Siren punched him in the arm lightly.

"James come and see my new broom. I just got it this summer. It really flys good. And Remus, I brought you those volumes on the American Werewolf you wanted." Siren said with amusment as she led Remus and James down the train and to her and her friends compartment. Siren scowled as Sirius followed their little precession. Siren looked over at James who was wearing the Head Boy badge and laughed again.

"What?" James asked with a look of puzzelment. Siren just laughed, wondering how a troublemaker like James could make Head Boy. Remus was wearing a Prefect badge. Siren had also been made a prefect in Lily's place, so Lily could concentrate on her head girls duties. Her mom and dad had given her a broom for this accomplishment. And as she entered the compartment Addie, Becca and Lily grinned over at her. Remus recieved a warm smile from all three, especially Becca who blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. Siren knew Becca really liked Remus... Siren walked over to her trunk which she hadn't put on the overhead compartment yet. She started digging through it. It contained a mass of books and robes, a few muggle clothes which she didn't prefer over her robes. It also contained a silver invisibility cloak which her cousin Alex had given her, and then she found the miniture broom that fit in the palm of her hand, and the American Werewolf volumes. She handed those to Remus, who immediatly stuck his nose in them and to Becca's discomfort came and sat beside her. Siren held out the small miniture broom to James, who looked confused as he took the small broom model that looked like a childs figurine toy. "Siren... I don't see how you can use this in Quidditch." He said examing the 5 inch broom as though he were looking for some trick. Siren giggled as though she couldn't believe James Potter was that thick.

"Normio" Siren said and she pointed her wand at the small broom model which suddenly swelled into normal size. James looked up at her in awe, "A space saver." Siren laughed. James studied the newest American broom with admiration. After what seemed like forever he handed the broom back to Siren who shrunk it again and stuck into her pocket. James turned his attention to Lily as the train started to move. He immdiatly spotted the Head Girl badge, Lily seemed to notice his at the same time.

"Ohhh..." Lily said in a surprised voice, as though she'd just been sentenced to death. James was grinning as though Christmas had come early. Siren grinned in amusment, the grin quickly faded as Sirius Black walked farther into the compartment and sat, making himself comfortable as though he planned on staying here for awhile. Siren sighed in frustration and sat on the opposite bench, furthest away from Black. As the tension mounted everyone sat, Siren, James , Peter who had just arrived and Addie on one bench, Black, Lils, Becca and Remus on another. Everyone stayed silent as the train sped further torwards Hogwarts. Lily and James were smiling at each other, and Sirius Black was starting to really annoy Siren by tapping his fingers against the window pane.

"Can you stop that? NOW!" Siren almost shouted over at Sirius, breaking the silence. He cast her a icy glare but stopped.

"I'm bored Prongs." Sirius said as though he were five, waiting for someone to entertain him. "Lets go find Elsie... or Snivelly either will distract me..." Sirius said, a wolfish grin in place. Siren stood and glared down at Sirius.

"Leave Snape alone... Your just a big-headed bulling jerk, and you'd better quit hexing anyone who gets in your way or..."

"Or what?" Sirius said as he stood and gave Siren an I-dare-you-to-try-and-stop-me look. Siren's cheeks were flushed a crimson as she fought the urge to slap that smirk off of Sirius Blacks face. Siren thought quickly, trying to find some consequence that she could handle that would shut Black up. She was just about to open her mouth not really sure what would come out when Lily, always the peace maker when it came to other people, stood and stepped between Siren and Sirius who were practically growling at each other.

"Now quit. I think we're almost there!"

* * *

Please Review. Wow, I wish I could write regular chapter like this. But alas I took this from the old story :) 


	6. Prefect's Bathroom: Day 1

Disclaimer- I own Siren Callisto, and thats about it.

Authors Note: A lot of you didn't like the flashback (the last chapter), but as it will play a important role in future chapters and the planned sequel it was a must. So if you didn't like it... to bad. As for updating, I am going as fast as I can. I work 5 days a week/ 10 hours a day. And on my days off I am cleaning stalls and riding my horse... we have our first show coming up this Sunday! I can't wait, and I'm very nervous about it. So when finding the time to write, I write the rough draft and the the perfected copy. Anything else? Umm, in case you didn't know, this story will have a sequel when it's finished. Which will be in about 10 chapters (I'm guessing). The sequel will be a combined story, which will tie into all my multi-chaptered stories. I think thats it. Review! And for those of you who want to be notified when theres a new chapter, there is something you can click on under the review button to be notified whenever this story is updated... Or you can leave your email and I'll email you when I'm finished. :) Enjoy. Review.

The Long Awaited Chapter

* * *

The Prefects Bather: Day 1

December 23, 2 AM

I landed hard on the concrete of the Prefects bathroom. And I was mentally killing James Potter; slowly, and painfully. I twisted in my bonds, trying to loosen my hands and ankles. I rolled from my back, and onto my side. And there. Standing at the side of the pool-sized tub, was Sirius Black. A very naked and wet Sirius Black. And as hard as I tried I couldn't help but let my hands wonder.

Sirius Black was about 6'3, with black hair that was dripping into his shocked gray eyes. He had broad shoulders and a well muscled wall of chest. Water streamed down his body, and as my eyes hit his waistline, i forced my eyes closed. My face feeling flushed and hot. After a few moments of shocked silence Black spoke.

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask; really Callisto." Sirius drawled in a lazy voice. I could feel my face turn several more shades of red.

"Idwtsunyusupdidiocygt" I said in a rush. Which I'm sure he couldn't understand as there was still something in my mouth, muffling my voice. I'm going to torture Potter.

"Well we could do it with bonds, but I'm sure you'd have a better time without them." He said in a amused voice, bending down I felt him tug insistently at the cloth binding around my mouth. I opened one eye to peer at him, to find that he was still naked... standing there as bold as you please! My heart was racing and I tried to picture something other than a hot, naked Sirius Black squatting next to me. I shut my eye hurriedly and as I felt the bind slip from my mouth, gulped fresh air.

"Put some clothes on Black!" I said, my eyes still closed tightly.

"Why?"

"So I can open my eyes!" He sighed, as though he wished to argue more. But after a few minutes, and the rustling of robes, I opened my eyes to see him fully clothed.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you Callisto..." Sirius said, as he stepped over me and made his way towards the bathroom door.

"Black! SIRIUS BLACK! Untie me!" I yelled, wriggling in my bindings.

"Sorry Callisto, I can't..." And for some odd reason the door Sirius was yanking open wouldn't budge. "Damn door... won't... open..." He panted, pounding on the solid oak.

"What do you mean it won't open?" I asked, cursing colorfully while yanking my hands free. They were rubbed raw, and burned fiercely. I jumped up to try my hand at the door, as Sirius collapsed against the wall panting.

"As in I think it's locked." He said sarcastically.

"Well use your wand! Unlock the door!" I said, near hysterics. I could not survive even one night with Sirius Black.

"I don't have my wand! Use your wand."

"Filtch confiscated it during detention! I can't get it back until after the break..." And then the nightmare hit me... I was stuck in the Prefect's bathroom with Sirius Black.

Five Minutes into the utter silence Black and I filled by glaring at each other, a large bang vibrated around the room. With a yelp, I jumped about a mile into the air. I glanced over my shoulder, and in a shower of brilliant red and gold sparks, lay a bed. A very large bed. And on the bed sat a basket, with a letter attached. Sirius and I looked at each other, before both scrambling up and making a wild dash for the letter. I beat Sirius to it... well probably because I accidently elbowed him in the stomach halfway across the bathroom. I snatched up the letter and started to read aloud;

Siren & Sirius,

Your probably both wondering why you are locked in the Prefects bathroom. The answer is simple; We all wanted a break from your screaming and shouting...

At this Sirius snorted and said, "I don't scream!"

And we thought you two should learn to get along together. So, when you two have worked out your differences, you'll be released from the bathroom. Until then we'll send everything you need to the bathroom. Have a Merry Christmas!

Forever Yours

Remus J. Lupin

Lily L. Evans

James H. Potter

Peter T. Pettigrew

And every other soul who is staying at Hogwarts over the winter holidays

PS. James begs Siren to cool down and not kill him when she gets out.

PSS. Here is your guy's bed, and some food to tide you over till later.

"Well we both can't sleep in the same bed!" I argue as Sirius Black grins.

"Why not? It'll be fun... like a sleep over."

"I am NOT _sleeping_ with you!"

"Okay then, we can just have sex. And you don't have to sleep afterwards."

"BLACK!"

"Joking! I was just joking. Okay then what do you think we're going to do?"

"You can sleep on the floor."

"Me? No way. If you don't want to sleep in the same bed, thats your problem." I run my fingers quickly through my tangled hair, a habit when I get frustrated.

"Fine then. Fine. But if you lay one hand on me, I swear I'll castrate you." Black winced. Together was climbed onto our sides of the bed. Black raised his hands as if to clap, and I grabbed his arm quickly. "No. Leave the lights on."

"Callisto I already said I was not going to do anything. I'm not Malfoy." He replied sounding annoyed and angry.

"I know... I know your not Malfoy. It's not that, just leave the lights on." He sighed in exasperation but did as I said.

Two Hours Later...

"CALLISTO, CAN YOU QUIT MOVING!" Sirius shouted. I sighed grumpily. I never slept good, especially in the past two years.

"Sorry I can't sleep." I replied softly, hoping Sirius would talk more quietly as I had a pounding headache. He sighed in frustration.

"Neither can I."

Twenty Minutes Later...

"I'm bored." Sirius Black whined.

"And I would care because?" I asked him, not mentioning the fact that I was wishing for a distraction from my troubling thoughts.

"Lets play a game..." I sighed.

"What game?"

"I dunno... How about a muggle game?"

"You know muggle games?"

"The ones Lily taught me."

"Which ones did she tell you about?"

"Nervous..." Sirius said slyly. Nervous was a game you played with a member of the opposite sex. You started with your hand at their ankle and slowly moved it up the front of their body and down the back, stopping your hand only when the person yelled 'Nervous'.

"I am not playing Nervous with you." I said, my heart racing.

"I didn't ask you to play. I was just saying Lily taught me that one. And Truth or Dare." I ignored the pang of jealousy when Sirius mentioned Lily teaching him. Did she play with him? Or just tell him about the game? Did he want to play with her?

"We can't play Truth or Dare, because we couldn't complete the dares stuck here in this bathroom."

"I'm sure I could think of a few... satisfying dares for you Callisto." I ignored this comment as he continued. "How about twenty questions?" I squirmed uncomfortably, there was a lot of things I didn't want Sirius Black to know... I'm not quite sure what made me do it, but a whispered yes, and we were playing twenty questions.

* * *

Please Review and I'll try and update again at the end of the week. :) 


	7. Not quite sure how we got there

Disclaimer- I am not making any money on this, and I own nothing created by JK Rowling or anyone else for that matter. Siren and a few other characters are mine, however.

_Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this was so late. I've been super busy with school starting and horse shows. My first show was July 24, and I took 2nd place in one class, and 4th in another. I only took 3 classes, so I was happy. I have another show on the 5th of September. I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews, they were so welcome in all the chaos and stress of starting school, going to work, and training. So here's the new chapter that most of you so modestly reviewed twice for :D And thanks to those who kept on me a few times to get this chapter out. So read, enjoy and comment. Ideas and critism is welcome. I would like to stress the point that this story is Rated R. And it will bordered heavily on R, which sexual themes (r rated of course), and other mature topics. This is the last warning, so if you don't like to read that kind of stuff, or your really young, turn back now :) Oh and I almsot fogot, I have changed my username to Wicked Passion. SO I tend to change my username every few months as I like change, so if you ever have any problems or questions, you can email me at: rebelangel141 netzero . net thanks!_

* * *

Day 1

December 23, 4:30 AM

"Okay you ask a question first." Sirius said, while gazing up at the ceiling, lying on his back. I layed on my side watching him intently.

"No you go first."

"I don't want to go first. You go."

"You wanted to play! You ask the question first!"

"Oh fine." He sighed and appeared to be thinking, "Okay, whats your favorite color?"

"We are playing Twenty Questions and your asking me what my favorite color is?" I asked increduously.

"It's a question!" He said indignatly.

"Blue. And when you ask a question, it should have more than a one word answer!"

"Okay, your turn." I thought, a million questions running wildly through my head. I didn't want to seem like I wanted to know about his life. But I did.

"Okay er- umm."

"Get on with it Callisto!" Sirius said. Oh the impatient git.

"Okay, why do you always call me Callisto instead of my name, Siren?" I said annoyed at being rushed. And secretly wanting to know why I was the only one he called by their last name. He turned his head to look at me, and I saw the surprise in his eyes.

"I... because you have always called me Black." He said simply, looking back up at the ceiling. I pondered this answer, while Sirius thought up his question.

"Do you like Remus?" He asked carefully, in an unusally controlled tone.

"Me? Yes Rems is a very nice guy..."

"No! I mean... do you _like _Remus?" I thought about it. No, I had already had this conversation with myself. No matter how much I wanted it to be Remus, it never would.

"No. Not Remus." Black's head whipped over and stared intensly into my eyes. I shivered and looked away.

"So umm Black, whats your favorite class?" I ask lamely. My mind still speeding ahead on other matters. Like the fact that Sirius Black was lying right next to me.

"My favorite class? Thats worst than asking your favorite color..."

"Oh alright then." I huffed, not wanting to sound like a hypocrite. "What do you know about me?" I asked, curious about what Remus and James told him.

"Umm, well I know your really quick with a wand." He said slowly.

"Black cut the crap. I know Remus and James talk to you."

"I know your from the states. You want to be an auror. That your a telepath. And Dumbledore thinks you and Snape may be the two most powerfull Occlumens in over three hundred years." I gasped, not expecting him to know about the Occlumency thing.

"How'd you find that out? I never told anyone."

"James and I were under the invisibilty cloack one night while he was talking with McGonagall." I whistled in admiration.

"I'm still looking for a good cloak. Mine has a few holes in it, people keep seeing floating pieces of cloth."

"You know you can perform a simple charm to fix it?"

"Nah, I'm terrile with any household charms..." There's silence while Sirius and I are shocked by how easily conversation between us blooms. "It's your turn." I say fidgeting slightly.

" What do you know about me?" Simple question, simple answer I told myself.

"Well, I know that you have your own flat. That your family has been terrible to you, and that you stayed with James since the summer before sixth year. Your an- well I know your an animagus." Sirius looked at me in surprise.

"Remus and James told you that?" He seemed... hurt, or betrayed.

"No, I know about Remus' condition... and I was outside once when the four of you came from the shack. Well I assumed it was you, James and Peter with him at any rate. When I aked them about it they told me."

"Oh." He waited a few minutes, thinking this answer over. "Why were you outside? Surely one of us would have detected you..." I squirm uncomfortably and say nothing. "Unless... unless you weren't human?" He asked himself, he turned onto his side, studing me. "Your not... an animagus are you?" I say nothing, but thats all the answer he needs. "I thought something was up with you!" I glare at him, frowning. "Show me." He demands, sitting up on the bed, in excitment.

"What?"

"Show me your form!"

"Maybe later... I'm really tired. But if you have to know, I'm a tiger."

"A tiger?" Sirius asks indifferently.

"Yes a tiger!" I say, glowering at him. What was wrong with a tiger?

"I'm a dog!"

"I know." I say with an impish grin. He growls, but his eyes dance with amusment. "It's your turn to ask a question..."

"Okay." He asks considering, his gray eyes thoughtful. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" His eye's bore so intensly into my eyes, I shiver and look away.

"Yes..." I say scoffing, of course I don't tell him it was my muggle neighbor when I was ten... But that still counts right?

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"I don't believe you..."

"I don't care if you believe my or not..." I informed him, glaring.

"Sorry... Sorry." He says, sticking his hands out in front of his in a gesture of surrerender. "It's just... well I never saw you date a guy from Hogwarts so I though you might not be a good kisser is all."

"I'm a great kisser!" I snap. "It's you who I heard wasn't a good kisser." His eyebrows snap down in disbelief, and I know he prides himself on being a lady's man. And of course I've never heard one girl come even close to complain about Sirius Black's kissing.

"I don't believe that either."

"Well believe it. And... And I don't think you'd be good kisser anyways, your lips are too big..." I say, of course his lips are perfect, so that really didn't make sense.

"My lips are too big?" He's glaring at me, and frowning the whole time.

"Yeah..." I say lamely, licking my lips in habit. His gaze snaps down to my own lips. There's really two things I've ever really been complimented repeatedly on. And thats my long, golden colored hair. And my lips, which are small and plumb and a watermelon color. His hand raises slowly, and his fingers trace my lips, his eyes are looking a bit dazed as if he's in a daydream or something. And my brain skids to a halt, and I can't really think, or else I might have smacked his hand away... Or I might not have.

And then as if in slow motion, his mouth comes down on mine, and I realize this is not like when I was ten. His mouth is gentle, yet firm and demanding. His tongue, to my surprise, is pressing insistently and pleasantly against my lips. My mouth opens in surrender, and I sigh happily and the kiss is deepend.

Now I know Sirius Black is great at magic, but I can't remember seeing any wand, and without my noticing his body was on top of mine and we never broke the kiss. I vaguely thought I should end this ebfore anything else happend, but Sirius was pressed firmly against me, and he felt so good. I could smell him, a sweet intoxicating scent of the woods and something I couldn't name.

I gasped as his mouth left mine and started trailing kisses down my neck. His longish black hair fell into his eyes and tickled my cheek. I laughed, raspy and low. He looked up, his eyes hungry and wild.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review, the more reviews the faster I write ;) 


	8. Facing Fears

Authors Note- Okay guys, sorry it took me so long! I loved everyone's reviews' except for someone by the name of 'Pissed'. Okay let me just clearify this, just 'cause you cuss and threaten, it will make me go slower. I promise. I'm a very stubborn person. And I don't like disrespect. But I love all the reviews! I promise a chapter out by next week. Thanks for keeping on me. And I'd like to apologize for the shortness, and mispelled words in this. But I was in a hurry to get this out to you guys! Rememer: Read, Enjoy, Review. Oh and for all my darling reviews, I promise to give you guys some spotlight in the next chapter. I love ervyones reviews, and you guys deserve some credit! ;)

* * *

His hunger half excited me, half scared me. "Sirius..." I whispered, but he didn't look up again. His mouth made a convincing assault on my neck. He hands started tugging inpatiently at my shirt, and before I knew it I lay topless underneath him. A breeze came by. tickling my skin and waking my dazed brain.

"Sirius!" I groaned, using all my energy to roll relucantly onto my side. "We can't... do this!" I pant. My body is screaming it's protest.

"What?" Sirius says, as though in a daze. His mind doesn't seem to comprehend the fast that someone is turning away sex... actually my mind seems to agree with Sirius.

"Sirius..." I say, hoping my voice sounded practical. "We can't just _do it_!" I say, but its kind of distracting when a very handsome guy is tracing small circles on your wrist, not paying any attention at all it seems.

"So you don't want to... uh- with me?" He asks, glancing up, his face is a mask and I can't really decipher and emotions from him.

"No..." I rush to tell him, I immediatly blush and curse myself mentally as I see the quick smirk that forms on his perfect lips at my enthusiasm. "I just- we don't really know each other. And we're sorta... I mean we're not really the best of friends huh?" I say uncertainly. The smirk drops almost instantly.

"We're not close... Like you and Remus are." He accuses softly, not looking at me.

"Remus?" I ask, my voice clearly portraying my confusion.

"Nothing." Sirius says abruptly, and turning on his side, laying away from me he mutters something and the room goes dark. He must think hes going to go asleep!

"Black..." I squeak, scuttling over to him. I hate the dark. I close my eyes, and place my hand what I hope is his shoulder.

"What?" His voice comes out brisk and annoyed.

"I... turn the light back on." I say, not wanting him to know my weakness.

"No. I'm going to sleep."

"SIRIUS! Turn the light back on." I say, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"No... I can't sleep with the light on!"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK TURN THE BLOODY EFFING LIGHT ON I'M SCARED OF THE DARK!" I shout. Opps, my voices echoes around the room.

"What?" He sounds amused.

"Are you telling me you didn't hear that?" I ask in sarcastic annoyance. I'd bet the whole of Hogwarts heard my declaration.

"Your scared of the dark..." He says more to himself, as if he can't believe it.

"Yes. Turn the light back on."

"I can't sleep with the light on... No we'll just have to make you face your fear Callisto." He says, the amusement not cyrstal clear in his voice.

"What! No, Black what are--" I try to scramble off the bed, and go on a vain attempt for some sort of torch that I could light... with no wand...

But I feel warm, very strong arms clasp around my waist and pull me against a very comforting- er- hard chest.

"Sirius!" I squeak once more, trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Uh- Callisto I wouldn't do that if I were you..." He says, and I don't fail to catch the husky note in voice. I just realize what I must be doing, wriggling against him... I am very grateful for the darkness, for my face is bright red, I'm sure.

"Sorry... Black just let me go, okay?" I say, trying to be practical once more.

"Mmm, I like you shampoo Siren." He says, nuzzling my neck and I can hear him breathing deeply. His voice is hot and tantalizing against my ear and neck.

"You do..." I ask unceartainly.

"Mmm-hmm. And I'm not letting you go, I'm quite comfortable thanks." He settles himself more firmly against me, and his breathing starts to come normally. I sigh in frustration, but I'm actually glad. I can't remember the last time I slept peacefully in the dark. I feel so safe and comfortable against Sirius. Maybe he's not so bad... Just maybe. I close my eyes, and drift into a wonderous dreams; That are filled with heat and passion, but they seem unfulfilled.


	9. Christmas Eve: Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Not making any money...

****

**Authors Note**: HOMG! Guys I'm so sorry to take forever on the updating. I just started summer break so a lot of updates coming soon. Sequels and all that stuff. Other stories will be updated soon and new ones to come. Enjoy! Review to let me know people are still here reading heh. Sorry for it being so short but I just wanted to get a quick update out. Thanks!

* * *

**December 24, Noon**

Okay I'm a patient person-- so well, maybe I'm not. But that doesn't matter. What matters is me and Sirius still being in this bathroom together. Its Christmas Eve for cripes sake! I'm sitting crossed-legged on the bed, and Sirius is hanging upside down with his black silky hair brushing the cold stone floor. And he is annoying the hell out of me, what with him singing Christmas carols and then going on about Quidditch strategy. Theres only so much Quidditch talk, and off-key Christmas songs that I can stand.

I have cursed James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Dumbledore (for good measure) numerous times. I can't believe that no one has come looking for us yet. That being the teachers' duty to watch over their students, but apparently they have found a bit too much holiday cheer in the bottles at The Three Broomsticks. I have just imagined the beheading of Jamsie Potter (which was by a mutant broomstick) when Sirius so rudely interupts my train of thought.

"Wanna take a bath with me Siren?" He asks, sitting up with this honey-sweetend innocent look... that never fools no one.

"What--?" I ask, looking up in distraction having been enjoying my daydreams of revenge.

"I'm taking a bath, and I think you should join me." He swings off the bed, with that swagger of his and starts to strip. "Especially since you still smell like that Potion's detention."

The prat. HE DOESN'T SMELL TOO GOOD EITHER. Well okay maybe he does smell nice. But thats not the point. Afterall, he shouldn't smell that nice as I interupted his bath last night. I try in vain to look away... or at least close my mouth, as Sirius pulls off his shirt first. Broad shoulders, and a chest, well muscled from Quidditch practice is revealed.

"Yo--you need a haircut," is all I can say. His black hair is a bit longer than usual, lying long enough to tickle the tops of his shoulders. He smirks at my gaze and goes to unbutton his pants, I finally find what pride I have and force myself to look away.

"Aw you're no fun Siren..." Sirius says in a pouting voice and shortly after I hear a splash as he jumps into the oversized bath tub. No fun? I'm plenty of fun! The dang git...

"How are we going to get out of here Black?" I ask as I try to find places for my mind to wonder... other than with Sirius in the bath. A naked Sirius...

"Why would we want to get out of here?" He askes, and I go to glare at him, finding him floating around the swimming pool in a very-- compromising position.

"WHAT? We NEED to get out of here..."

"Aw c'mon Siren. Not many people stay in a comfy bathroom over Christmas break... its unique." I huff at him.

"Not many people spend their break's in the bathroom because its BORING."

"Do you have to shout all the time?"

"Do you have to ask stupid questions? I'll shout if I want to..."

"Hm I think you have anger issues. Maybe we should take you to see Madame Pomphrey for a potion or something..."

"I do NOT have anger issues Black."

"Yeah I think you do. I mean your always shouting, and acting angry."

"Anyone would be angry if they had to spend their Christmas break LOCKED in the Prefect's BATHROOM with you."

"Hm I know a LOT of girls that wouldn't mind spending some time with me---"

"Just shut up."

"See anger issues."


	10. There is Hope!

**I would like to tell you all that the real chapter 10 will soon be here! I've started writing again. My my writing style is a little different, it includes more juicy details. So I'm revising each chapter quickly before I start the series again. At this point Chapter One is new and revised. So I really advise rereading it, its great. More tension and a whole new prank to start the fanfic out! All Siren/Sirius love ;) The other chapters will soon follow, followed by a new chapter by the end of this month at the LATEST! Enjoy and drop a review to let me know you're still reading about Siren and Sirius.**


End file.
